


Robert & Liv

by RobronForever (tvlover9)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/RobronForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv questions Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert & Liv

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I couldn't get out of my head. Since I've been struggling to write anything lately, I thought I'd put it out there and see if it shakes anything else loose (or something like that). Thanks for reading, hopefully it doesn't suck to much!

Robert entered the living room of the pub stopping as he saw Liv sitting at the table.  
She glanced up from her phone to smirk at Robert before returning her eyes to the screen, “He’s not here.”  
“Then what are you doing here?” he asked trying not to sound disappointed.  
Still staring at her phone she replied. “I wanted to hang out with my brother. He just ran to the shop, he’ll be right back.”  
She put her phone on the table and smiled at Robert. “You should sit, talk to me, help me stay out of trouble until Aaron gets back.”  
Robert frowned at her, and started to back away.  
“Come on, please? I’m bored. There’s free beer in the fridge!” She stared up at him with pleading eyes so similar to Aaron’s, and he was helpless to resist.  
“Fine.” He sighed, sitting down at the table hoping he wouldn’t regret the decision. Liv jumped up from the table.  
“What do you want to talk about?” he asked as Liv returned with a beer can opening it and sitting it down in front of him.  
Liv flopped back into her chair and crossed her feet on the chair next to her.  
“Aaron of course.” She grinned.  
Robert squinted his eyes at her and crossed his arms across his chest defensively. “What about Aaron?”

__________

Aaron heard Robert’s voice as he opened the door to the pub. He froze wondering what Robert was doing here with his sister.  
He quietly shut the door behind him and moved close enough to the open living room door that he could hear what was being said, but couldn’t be seen.

__________ 

“Well, I was wondering… You said you aren’t Aaron’s boyfriend.” She paused to look at him.  
“Ya?” he confirmed questioningly, wondering where this conversation was going.  
“But, Aaron’s gay right?” She asked. Robert knew she already knew the answer to that question so he just nodded and took a drink of his beer.  
“And you’re gay, right?” Robert spluttered, choking on his beer. Liv smirked at him, handing him a napkin.  
“No…” Robert coughed grabbing the napkin from her.

__________

Aaron held his breath as he heard his little sister ask Robert if he was gay.  
He sighed, trying to convince himself that he didn’t care as Robert choked out his denial.  
He started to enter the room, going to save Robert from his sister when Robert spoke again.

__________

Liv frowned at Robert and opened her mouth to question him further,  
when Robert held up his hand, took a deep breath and said, “I’m not gay, I’m Bi.”

__________

Aaron smiled, his heart leapt as he heard Robert’s words. He stepped forward as Liv start speaking again,  
returning his expression to something more normal, pushing down the joy Robert’s words had caused.

__________

Liv rolled her eyes, nodding her head. “Ok. So… Aaron’s gay, you’re Bi, you’re clearly gone for each other.  
I mean everyone can tell, just from the way you look at him. So, why aren’t you….?” Liv trailed off as she saw Aaron step into the room behind her.  
“Hey,” she said to her brother “took you long enough.”  
He glared at her, not looking at Robert as he passed him.  
“Hiya.” He said as started to put the few items he had bought away in the kitchen.  
Liv got up from the table “I’m going to go see if I can bum some crisps off Vic.” She grinned at Robert as she left.  
“Oi” Aaron called after her, “I just went to the shop because you wanted bacon, and now you’re going to get crisps!” He sighed as his sister ignored him.  
He looked at Robert who hadn’t moved or spoken since Aaron had entered the room.  
“You alright?” He asked.  
Robert looked up at Aaron. “Ya. Ummm, ya, I’m good. I just came to see how you’re doing, If you wanted to maybe have a pint,  
and then Liv wanted me to sit, and she was asking questions….”  
Robert realized he was babbling and abruptly shut his mouth, returning his eyes to the beer in front of him.  
Aaron stared at him for a minute, then walked over to stand beside him, waiting for Robert to look up at him.  
When Robert’s eyes met his, Aaron smiled. Robert’s heart skipped a beat as he saw the shy, open smile Aaron reserved only for him,  
it had been awhile since he’d seen it, and it was beautiful. Aaron leaned over and pressed his lips gently to the corner of Robert’s mouth.  
Robert stared at him, “What… what was that for?” He quietly asked.  
Aaron smirked at the look on Robert’s face as he stepped past him to follow his sister into the pub.  
“I’m proud of ya.” He said, not waiting for a response from Robert. “Come on, I need a drink.”  
Robert raised his fingers to his mouth where Aaron had kissed him, a smile spread across his face.  
He had finally said the words out loud, he had made Aaron proud and gotten a kiss.  
He didn’t regret sitting down with Liv for a second.


End file.
